Narnia’s Royal Family
by TigerRSS
Summary: When the world of Narnia opens its doors for another time, everyone is there, including a new girl who is with Peter. How is everyone going to get back, or will they decide to stay in a world they do not recognise anymore?


Dear diary,

It has been two months since the war ended, Peter and I are rather aquatinted with one another now. I haven't see my mother since... that fateful day. When her light was snuffed out. But I am getting on well with my new, soon to be, family.

Peter and I are still getting used to each other. I am happy I met him, someone, who understands me. I do not know how long it will be until the world has fully recovered from the war, but I know everyone will be willing to give all their support to make it happen.

I can not say what shall happen between Peter and I, but with all that has happened, I know there will always be a positive to all the negative in the world.

I have told you of the men I have met before, looking at my title, and not at the real me. Many of them look at my appearance, while Peter on the other hand, he looks at the person underneath. The true me. The person that doesn't wear fancy clothes, simply because of her status.

I must leave, Peter is coming to see me today after work.

Goodbye for now,

Andrea, daughter, of King Caspian.

"Hello Andrea." A slightly enthusiastic Peter said, right when he walked in through door. His usual intelligent looking outfit. His iconic blond hair, down, looking just as lovely as every.

"Hello Peter." I said after straightening out my skirt. His eyes piering into my big blue ones. After he walked up to me, he pushed aside a few strands of my very long brown hair.

"You look lovely today." Peter said towering above me. While cupping my cheak. I could feel his warmth against mine, it was soothing. I placed my hand over his.

"Thank you," I started as Peter's warmth continued to spread to me, "you look great today too." Then I started to lead Peter to the living room.

"How was work today," I started to say, as I sat us down on the sofa before continuing, "my King?"

I knew that Peter was a King in Narnia, I heard story's of the high Kings and Queens of Narnia. Queen Lucy the Valiant, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, and of course King Peter the Magnificent, all of which my Father knew very well.

I was also told tales of their adventures from a young age, it was a series of tales that I never got tired of. I had always wished to meet them at some point in my life, and now, I was involved with one.

"Stressful, but good." Peter said, as he held my hands. Peter worked at the local paper, he was chief editor. He was so hardworking, yet he made time for me. "How was your day?"

He also knew that I am royalty in Narnia, and we are engaged to each other, to preserve our family lines to Narnia's standards, so we have started to get used to each other.

"It was nice." I said as I returned his knowing gaze. He was no doubt intelligent, he knew the little things that bothered me, and I the same. He also knew that I write in a diary to tell my father what has happened with me while in this world, so he didn't question me any farther.

Then Peter started to kiss my, his arms wrapped around my waist. Him kissing the base of my neck. Slowly moving up to my cheak. And finally, a big passionate kiss on my lips, that I returned without hesitation.

Then, Peter slowly pulled back, this was a surprise as we would usually kiss until we were out of breath. When he pulled back he asked "Do you miss Narnia?"

"Of course I do." I stated as we looked at one another. I mean, why wouldn't I miss my home? My family, everyone I love and loved, are there.

Peter said a small, "Do you know a way back?" This was a surprise to me also, as I came here out of my own free will, it was years after King Edmund, Queen Lucy, and Eustace, went back from their adventure actoss the seven seas, in Narnia time, while here, it was around a day or so.

Now, to our standards, it has been around a year since we met. I can't say that life has been easy living in a different world from my own, where my status means nothing.

"I can't say I do," this was all I could say as most of the people I knew in Narnia likely no longer draw breath. "and by you asking me, I'm guessing you don't know either."

"No, I don't." Peter was gazing at me, and laughing a little bit. I'm not surprised he didn't know, the times they went there, it was mainly when Narnia needed them. To make this more confusing, it was without their consent.

By that time, I started to feel as if something was off, as if a thousand lights, were forced out.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the toilet." I said after I stood up from the sofa, and started for the bathroom.

I closed the door gently, and the water works came. I stopped against the door, while the tears were coming out, completely out of my control. I sobbed for what felt like hours, I walked up to the mirror that was in there, rested my hands on the sink, and I saw...

A BIRD!! IN MY MIRROR!!! Even in Narnia, that logic doesn't make sense. Here's the thing, my mirror faces a wall, and there is nothing on that wall apart from the wallpaper.

It was so odd, I uncontrollably call "PETER!!" And a few seconds later a cloud went past. And another, and another.

After a couple of seconds, Peter came in. In an almost panicked voice, he asked "Andrea, what's wrong!"

Then he saw what I was seeing, as he walked to be beside me, there was a strong gust of wind. It knocked us off our feet, and after that happened, the air around us started to distort. Something wrapped around us and within seconds...

*

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" We both yelled as we fell through the air at a hundred miles per hour.

In what I knew, nothing like this has ever happened, it was defying every single sense of logic that I knew of. And this is coming from a woman born and raised, in Narnia.

As we fell, at the altitude we were at, my tears were lost behind me. Then, I saw Susen. After a few seconds, there was Lucy, and Edmund, and Eustace.

We fell to the sea quickly, but it felt like to took years to get halfway to the water. Then we were crashing into the water.

I slowly started to sink to the bottom of the ocean right when Peter came down to get me. With his support, we swam back to the top of the ocean, then I saw, some figures coming towards us.

I soon realised that they were not friendly. So we all swam to the mainland. When we got to land, my lungs felt as if they contracted with the sudden rush of oxygen. So I coughed, and Peter supported me while I did.

I had always been a week swimmer, and to make it even worse, I had issues breathing. I'm not asthmatic, but breathing never really came easy to me.

We were on a beach, the sand was sticking to me from the water. Everyone was having a hard time breathing, and were exhausted. I soon saw that the people who were after us, were nowhere to be seen.

Our clothes were socking wet, our hair was a mess, I could feel the water rolling down my back, and off of me.

Soon, it became clear to me where we were. By that time, my body was acting, as if something possessed me. And I started to walk. Then I unconsciously said, in almost a whisper, "Home."

Everyone came up to me, but Peter was the only one who snapped me out of the trance I was in. Then I almost shouted "I'M HOME!!"

The others haven't heard that I am royalty in this world, and they don't know of me knowing the same for them. It was a surprise for them to hear what I was saying, in a world I shouldn't even know about.

Lucy and Edmund haven't actually meet me in person, after the war they started to prepare to move to America. Peter has talked about me in his letters to them, but he hasn't told them about my status here.

Susen walked up, and asked me "What are you talking about?" I know that she has met me, she was actually helping to see if I should actually marry Peter, but she doesn't know all that much. Before I could say a thing, she stated "You shouldn't even know about this place."

"There are a lot of things people don't know, or care, to know about." That was all I said, I wanted to give her something that would make her mind think. "You all shall know of my knowing of this world soon."

"We should look around." Peter said, he is the in terms the Alpha male in this pack, I would soon be the Alpha female before anyone can blink.

"I know where we can go." I stated this, I know Peter wouldn't contradict me even if he wished to.

"Then we shall head there." As Peter said this, I felt a rush of relief wash over me, as if a burden is about to be lifted, and this gave me a chance to get to know my future family.

We started to walk towards a castle in the distance, a castle that I held a lot of memories tight with. With my diary in one hand, and Peter's in the other, we walk through to my home.

*

Before long, I see the market stall and the towns people greeted us with "Hello"s, and "good to see you again." This surprised the others so much, and I know that they were thinking something was going on with Peter and me.

After a little more walking, we reached the castle, the guards opened the gates and we walked in. I saw everyone bowing to us, I really did miss this.

Then we got to the throne room, I saw a figure on the throne, and I called out "FATHER!!"

When he looked over, King Caspian, was surprised, but came running over and calling "ANDREA!!"

As we hugged, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, my ragged breath, the two of us saying, "I missed so much!" and "I missed you too!"

I could feel everyone, except Peter, staring daggers at us, questioning what was happening.

Then Lucy came and asked, " Okay, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

To that, Peter came up and said, "Let me formally introduce you, this is Princess Andrea, daughter and heir to King Caspian's throne."

At that point, no one could say a single thing, I did laugh a little but, before I said "And I know of your roles here in Narnia."

"WHAT!!!!!" Everyone said that in total shock, as if this was just a part of a terrible nightmare. I had to laugh a little bit, it was a little funny to see their faces at this turn of advents.

*

A little while later we went into the drawing room to get some things straightened out. This included my origins, how I know about them, and what is happening between Peter and I.

"Alright, let's me get this straight!" Lucy started as she slammed her hands against the table we were around, "You're the daughter of Caspian, heir to his throne-"

Before she was able to finish, Edmund broke in with "Engaged to Peter, and, knew of our position in Narnia!" Edmund was shouting as he said all this, he and Lucy were coming to America from staying with Eustace, so they haven't really met me, and knew me that well.

But it all made me giggle a little, I had to find it funny, Peter knew everything, as we are promised to one another, and I was hoping to tell them everything once we astablished trust.

"That is all true, I had hoped to tell you later, once we astablished trust, guess that plan is out of the window then." I said as they stared at me, I won't get used to this one bit.

"I have to ask," this time Susen took part in the questing, and what she asked was a surprise to say the least, "Caspian, who is Andrea's Mother?"

I could see that Father was as shocked as much as the rest of us. I couldn't blame him, that question was out of the blue.

Father straighted himself up as he said "Her name is Maria, she was the princess to a country off the shore to the mainland." Susen and Lucy couldn't believe what they were hearing, but before they could think of anything, father said, "It was a arranged marriage, I had to marry to beir a heir, and she is in front of you."

This was a surprise to everyone, especially Lucy and Susen, I felt as if I had to say something, so I said, "The only issue is, she is no longer among the living." I looked down at my hands, confessing what has happened, "At that point," it was that point I got up and walked to hug Peter from behind "I came to your world, I met Peter, to help me calm down. And I was at risk of a lot happening to me here."

"But wait," Edmund looked really confused about all the information he had to absorb at this moment, so he said "you are at risk of what exactly?"

I remembered the last time I saw my mother, she was screaming for her life in an attempted assassination. "That ties in with what happened with my mother." I walked up to Edmund, I pressed my hand against his chest and showed him my memories.

I had the ability to show people what I have seen, this can be seen as a blessing, or a curse, I'm somewhere in the middle. I like it, but it can get annoying at times.

This particular memory is of my mother's last minutes. Her screaming in the dungeon of an enemy retreat. We were kidnapped while out of the kingdom, and she was killed.

I didn't die by their hands, and that made me want to survive, so I attempted to escape, but my father's knights saved me.

When I pulled away Edmund was looking into space, as if he had seen a ghost. Panting badly, not sure of what he had just seen.

"What... was... that?!" Edmund was breathing heavily as he questioned what he just saw.

"That happened to my mother a few years ago, and I showed it to you using my special abilities." I looked down at my hands after what I said, before continuing. "I am able to show someone what I wish for them to see, as long as it is a memory of my life."

"What was it you see Edmund?!" Lucy asked, before Susen was able to say anything.

"Someone screaming-" Edmund stated before I had to intervene on the single face that he wrong.

"That someone was my Mother," I shyly said, as if her memory would be dishonoured, to him and everyone else. "She was killed by our enemy, and they almost killed me after they killed my mother."

I could see the shock in everyone's faces, I'm not surprised by their reactions, that would happen, well, everyone except Peter.

Peter knew of my mother and what drew me to come to their world, my father did as well, but no one else did.

While they thought of what I showed Edmund, Susen thought she had to say something, "But wait, I thought Narnia didn't need us anymore, so why are we here? And for the sake of it, why is Eustace here?"

I knew why she was having a hard time taking this in, so I said slowly, "If I'm honest, I have no idea why everyone would be summoned. But for Eustace to be here, can't really say anything."

Everyone looked towards father, as if he had the answer to life's greatest mystery. I looked towards Peter, before saying, "Well, how about we get out of these clothes. And while we're at it, show you where you are going to be staying."

*

I went into my room, my lilac room with beautiful golden accents around it. With a big bed at the back, with a camopy over the top.

I could see the door to my wardrobe close to the bed, and a maid coming out to great me.

Peter was not far behind me, knowing that I needed time to myself, but also knowing that I needed him. He walked to my bed, sat down while the maid helped me to get dryed off, and changed.

It took about 10 minutes to do this, but the time was worth it. I was dressed in a light blue coloured dress, it looked delicate, yet it felt so strong, it matched my personality really well. The dress had short sleeves on it, with a pair of lose fitted sleeves underneath, we ended up with some of my favourite jewellery, that I didn't bring with me to their world.

My hair was down, with small braids on the side. My fringe was swept to the side. Once my heals were on, I went to see Peter before he would have to change as well.

He also went into my wardrobe to get changed, but it took a lot less time as it had with me.

He wear a outfit I would have expected him to wear when he was here the first two times. He left the wardrobe with the maid behind him. Before she left the room, she curtsyed to us, then Peter commented with, "I don't think I'll ever get used to all this."

As Peter went to sit on the bed again, I sat beside him, as I stated, "I don't blame you. You were not born with this title, it will take time to get used to this."

Peter looked up at me, he smiled and slowly said "Your right." He caressed my cheak, as he slowly came in for a kiss.

"Hey guys," Edmund was almost shouting as he came into my room. We stood up from the bed and straightened ourselves out, before he said, "what were you doing?"

Peter and I looked at each other before Peter said, "Just what couples waiting for marriage should do." He then wrapped his arm around my waist, as he also held my hand in his free one.

Edmund stared at the two of us, before saying "Okay. Anyway, Andrea. Your dad would like to see you." I nodded to Edmund, and started for the door.

*

As I walked around the hallways, looking for my farther, the servents bowed to me. When I didn't know where to go, I asked a servent where my father was, and he said he was in the throne room.

I walked to the throne room. To find that he wasn't there. I looked around the room, for about ten minutes, to see a figure by the door.

There was an airy, and slightly creepy, aura around them. I said in a stern voice "Who are you-" before I was able to finish my sentence, there was something behind me.


End file.
